1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that connects printed boards or a printed board to an external connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, as a connector for connecting printed boards there has been proposed one as shown in FIG. 1. The connector is composed of a connector terminal T and a housing H. The connector terminal links a pin supporting section b that has a pin insertion hole a and a board insertion section c with a movable plate d. The housing H has foot sections e which are hooked freely movably in the lateral direction to hooking slits g in a printed board f.
When the terminal T is fitted to the housing H and the printed board f is inserted to the board insertion section c to connect the printed boards, the deviation of the terminal T in the lateral direction x is absorbed by the movable plate d, and the deviation in the longitudinal direction y that accompanies the insertion of a pin P is absorbed by the pin insertion hole a.
However, if the pin P is to be inserted in the state as shown in FIG. 2, stresses concentrate on one of the pin contacting pieces b' to generate a deformation as shown in FIG. 3, giving rise to a possibility of reducing the reliability in electrical connection. In addition, to absorb the errors in the inserted position of the pin P, it becomes necessary to secure a space greater than xy which results in the problem of making the size of the terminal and the housing large.